


"Spend Time With Me" Is Too Aggressive - One-Shot

by MosquitoParade



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Comfort, I don't really know what time or AU this is, Jesper loves Wylan so much, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Wylan, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-20 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Wylan gets sick. Jesper would die before he lets his boyfriend cry on his own.





	"Spend Time With Me" Is Too Aggressive - One-Shot

Wylan pressed his feverish forehead to Jesper's neck, seeking purchase from Jesper's exposed skin. "It's too hot," Wylan whined, his voice soft and weak, eyes closed if only to try and drift back into an uneasy sleep.

"Take your cover off," Jesper said, a hand stroking Wylan's curls to comfort his lover, feeling the heat coming off of him, sweat forcing the usually wild waves to flatten. "You're burning up."

Wylan whimpered, "I know," then kicked the blanket off both himself and Jesper, however, the other man didn't mind. "I feel sick."

"I believe it," Jesper began, but his boyfriend quickly sat up, interrupting Jesper's skin to skin contact with the man.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Wylan bolted out of the bed, nearly tripping over himself as he shoved open the door before the awful sound of heaving, then vomit hitting the toilet water. There was only a second before Wylan's cracking voice hiccuped, "Jesper!" accompanied immediately by a gag and more vomit.

"I'll be right there, sweetness," Jesper forced himself up and hurried to the dark bathroom, "Lights on or off?" But Wylan sobbed from the floor, his arms were trembling, his entire body shuttering as he tried to breathe through his nose before realizing his mistake and puked again.

"J-Jesper!" He whined, and even in the absence of light, Jesper knew Wylan was looking up at him with eyes full of tears, "H-H-" Whatever Wylan was trying to say ended up in a half-gag half-something else.

Jesper sat down behind the smaller man, rubbing his back as his mother always had, "It's going to be okay," Jesper promised, "Get it all out."

Wylan let out an extremely pathetic noise as he shuttered again, "Jesper," but he said it with a hard concentration on the _pur_ , "Make it stop." Jesper wanted to be able to, so bad. Instead, he leaned close and kissed Wylan's shoulder blade, his other whined, "Jesper..."

"I know," He sympathized, rubbing a hand on Wy's back, "I know, baby. This sucks." He said, just as Wylan retched into the toilet, bubbling upset words that were filled with hate as he stared into the bowl. "Wy, it's okay-"

"Jesper," The curly haired man was far more emotional than Jesper had seen him be in a while, "I hate this," He sobbed, "Help me, make it stop." It reminded Jesper of the times when Wylan overexerted himself and he'd fall asleep crying that he was so tired, his lips cracking and eyes bloodshot after 30 or more hours without sleep over and over. It was heartbreaking. 

"I wish I could," Jesper said, Wylan's hands grasping tightly on the seat of the toilet as he puked until he made awful noises of trying to vomit, but couldn't. "Baby..." Jesper frowned, kissing down Wylan's exposed spine.

The other man made a pitiful noise, "Jesper... I want to-" He spit before gagging again, "I want to sleep," He whined, soft voice now scratchy, laying his head on the cool porcelain.

"I can bring our covers in here, is that okay?" He asked, waiting until Wylan nodded pathetically against the toilet seat. Then Jesper got up carefully, making his way to their bed, grabbing the huge comforter from the ground, along with Wylan's favorite blanket, plus two pillows. He settled them just behind Wylan's heels, spreading them out, then laying the pillows in the high middle, just as his lover retched violently, sobbing for him in between his body trying to rid itself of some unknown attacker.

Jesper joined beside him, but his other never actually puked up anything, and eventually, he laid back into Jesper's chest, whimpering quietly, "I want to sleep." The small man said as Jesper got some toilet paper to wipe Wylan's mouth and nose, and then the tall man kissed the top of Wylan's sweaty head and helped lay him back into the nest of warmth.

"I'm going to get you a cold towel," When Jesper had gotten sick, his mother would place a cold towel against his hot forehead. He wasn't sure it helped, but it felt really good, so he did the same to Wylan, placing it gently, hearing a soft pleasant moan of joy from the gesture.

"Thank you," Wylan said gently, eye closed in pleasure, then flopping an arm from his chest to the covered floor beside him, "Laying down now?"

"Since you want me to," A weak smile spread across Wylan's lips and Jesper joined him on the floor. The ruddy-blond man immediately pressed himself into Jesper's side. He knew it made Wylan feel safe, and it made Jesper feel really masculine, to protect his boyfriend. But right now, it felt extra special for some reason. Laying on the floor with his sick lover shouldn't feel nearly as great as it made him feel. But, still, he kissed Wylan's hot forehead, hoping he'd feel better in the morning, but would undoubtedly wake up with Wylan every time tonight. He didn't want his boyfriend to suffer alone.


End file.
